HOW DO YOU WANT TO SPEND YOUR LAST DAY
by Katie-Lyn23
Summary: This is how I think the characters would spend there last day on earth alive and how it would be in there point of view.
1. Katniss

_**KATNISS EVERDEEN RACE AGAINST THE CLOCK**_

_**Not now! My time is running short! Why and how! How about I don't sit around and cry…**_

_**I'll go out and do things I have always wanted to do on my last day.**_

_**I will spend time with Gale and Peeta, I will take a walk in the beautiful meadow behind the fence, and last I will go and spend some time at the lake I used to go to with my dad before he died.**_

_**This will make it be the best time I have spent in my life!**_

_**The first thing I will do is spend time with Peeta and Gale.**_

_**Spending time with them is my favorite time in the world. **_

_**One reason why is because being with them is fun and hysterical because nine out of ten times they are out of control with fighting. **_

_**Others think that Gale and Peeta do crazy things, but fun things.**_

_**The other day at a party Gale, Peeta, the crew, and I thought it would be fun to play a game called get the most game. So, we got there and we started our little game. The first half of the game was good and then we got to the other half. Haymitch shot an arrow directly at Peeta's face and he almost got hit by it He fell hard to the ground saving his life by inches. Then Gale my "cousin" caught the game in a snare. Finnick with Annie ran and stole the game making Gale flip right the hell out but everyone was laughing hysterically at Gale's temper.**_

_**There was another time when everyone was hanging and playing including Hazzelle and the kids. So Rory kicked the ball in the tree. Then Peeta went to get it and the ball came down. Peeta went for the leap across the pond and missing the ledge by a fppt. He fell in and got swarmed by fish galore.**_

_**Then there was another time when I had gone with Peeta on a romantic evening and he was serenading me when Gale and Haymitch appeared from no here. Peeta got pulled off the boat and plunged into the water. Then I got my tee off and jumped in just because I can. Because I am the girl on fire.**_

_**Gale and Peeta are very colorful and fun but they can be annoying and disturbing. That is why I would like to spend time with them on my last day of life **_

_**Another thing I would want to on my last day is take a walk in the meadow.**_

_**One reason why is so I can smell the flowers with their very beautiful scent.**_

_**The air makes you feel very relaxed and you can lay there and breathe the freshness of the air in.**_

_**Another reason that I want to take a walk in the meadow is so then I can look at all the different colors and shapes of some of the flowers. **_

_**Some colors are blue, red, yellow, pink, orange, purple, violet, and aquamarine, lavender, and last but not least cotton candy pink. **_

_**Some shapes are triangular pedals or rounded pedals. When the flowers are in full bloom they have the most beautiful scent.**_

_**In spring I would pick them and make a bouquet so I can use them as a wonderful center piece with their beauty and elegance. **_

_**When I was little I went to a meadow in the spring time when all the flowers where in full bloom. I looked as I backed away at all the daffodils. What an incredible amount of them there where. When I was there I saw a frog in the mud I chased it down in a white laced dress and then I fell into a giant mud pile. I caught the frog and let go. I picked a beautiful flower and gave it to my mom. My mom said boasting, "How beautiful and this is for me." We then walked until I fell asleep. **_

_**I would come here because Prim used to love going here before the rebellion and her tragic death.**_

_**This is why I would come to the meadow on my last day of life**_

_**Water is one of my favorite things for sure.**_

_**The reason why is because it's how the water drips down someone's body and it is so soothing when you feel run down.**_

_**Another reason is that I am one of the best swimmers in my family. I am like a bullet when I swim.**_

_**Also so then I can remember the memories of my dad bringing me here before the mine explosion.**_

_**I also come to see the animals traveling around playing in the water in joy with no thought in the world . **_

_**I always think to myself of bringing Peeta, but I can't bring myself to do it because it is my place with Gale…**_

_**We would go with each other when we were young for the comfort and love of the past.**_

_**I will bring my children here if I have any in the future.**_

_**Peeta is losing his touch so Gale will come with me to our secret place. **_

_**On my last day I will go swimming in the lake in the woods, my woods.**_

_**Everyone or anything should realize how important every moment of life is. The reason why is because you never know what second will be your last. I will be with loved ones, prance like a sheep in the meadow, also swim like a fish. I will do this until my very last breath.**_

_**SINCERELY,**_

_**Katniss Everdeen**_


	2. Peeta

_**Peeta's choice on his last day of life.**_

What would I do on my last day.

Not mourn, not cry. nothing like that.

It will spend a day with Katniss, bake, and think of those who have passed on.

Spending time with my love, she makes each morning better with a smile. She brightens up my world, what I would do without her. Always hugging me until my nightmares have gone away. With her hair always in a braid down her back.

If she dies…what would I do with myself?

A question I will never have to figure out. She kisses me and I feel like I a . . a . . a ray of sunshine lighting the world up. She makes love more passionate when we connect.

When I told her before the first games that I did not want to be part of the capitols little game but to make an impression she agreed. Like what Cinna said to Katniss my love close and dear to my heart.

Never again will I leave her but I have no choice if she dies. This is why I would spend a day with Katniss, my love, before I die.

I would also love to bake.

This is sort of a hobby in a way but I love baking, but not as much my love for Katniss. I make flower shaped sugar cookies with colorful frosting and give them to her.

Seeing people smile every time I give them bread, cake, etc.

When rolling dough I get my anger out by thinking I am smashing someones face in. {such as Gales}.

I love how the house smells when I bake. So I would bake today knowing it is my last day of life.

Lastly I would think of the deceased.

First my family. My mom could be a bit rude and judgmental but she brought me to this world to Katniss. My dad would always stick up for me. My siblings would always call me lover boy.

Finnick dying to those lizards in the sewers. Leaving Annie with the baby he did not yet know about.

Prim burning to the ground because of {Gale's} bombs. Leaving Katniss to mourn over her.

Also Boggs dying from getting his legs blown off.

Maggs sacrificing herself to the poisonous fog.

This is why I would think of those deceased.

This is why on my last day I would spend time with Katniss, bake, and think of deceased.


End file.
